Procurement and sourcing are functions that are utilized by many companies and businesses in order to acquire goods and/or services. Some companies or businesses may outsource such functions to a third-party. Other companies or businesses have an internal team of employees that perform procurement and sourcing functions. Such third-parties or internal teams of employees may use a variety of different tools and/or services to perform procurement and sourcing functions. For example, some tools and/or services can include one or more of the following features: selecting suppliers, onboarding suppliers, communicating with suppliers, creating purchase orders, approving purchase orders, tracking the status of purchase orders, managing inventory, managing finances (e.g., billing, payment of goods and/or services, etc.), managing documents, managing budgets, generating reports, etc.